honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Super Mario Maker
Super Mario Maker is the 82nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the side-scrolling platform video game and game creation system Super Mario Maker. ''It was published on January 26, 2016. ''Super Mario Maker ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Super Mario Maker on YouTube "From the company that’s just now figuring out how the internet works, comes the game where they finally got tired of making Mario titles and said 'You know what? F*ck it! Just make the levels yourself!'" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Super Mario Maker Script From the company that's just now figuring out how the internet works Nintendo comes the game where they finally got tired of making Mario titles and said, "You know what? F*ck it! Just make the levels yourself!" Super Mario Maker Jump into the glorified level editor that is Mario Maker and get ready to live out the dream of every nerd that grew up in the '90s, as you craft your own vision of the ideal Mario level and come to the realization that good level design is hard, but trolling people with invisible blocks and giant flying Bowsers is easy. difficult level. You are a terrible person. Experience the creation tool set that makes Little Big Planet look like Dwarf Fortress; and user-friendly design, combined with the decades you've spent playing Mario games, to make designing intricate levels intuitive and fast. And, uh, then you get to jump around in them! So there's that.... Create unique masterpieces of level design in the style of three separate Mario classics, and the sh*t they're calling Mario games these days, then tear the fabric of the space-Mario continuum as you bring enemies and items from the new games back into the old ones, in a move that breaks canon almost as much as when they stuffed Anakin into the original Star Wars movies. And we're still never gonna get a Mario 2 tile set! C'mon, Nintendo! Push the limits of the Mario design space as far as you can, as you fill your level with devious traps, giant monsters, and annoying sound effects. Then upload your creation as you realize you've made a huge mistake, as you repeatedly die to the same bullsh*t you yourself designed! to get across a level Oh, okay... Almost made it... almost there... Dies Oh, f*** me! Once you're done creating your magnum opus, dive into the infinite pile of user-created stages, featuring: normal-ass Mario levels; wacky concept levels; levels clearly designed by children; incredibly complicated Rube Goldberg machines; music levels straight out of Mario Paint; ''and, uh, whatever this is ''Wife Left Me" spelled out in coins. In a ceaseless cornucopia of Mario content that will last you until the end of time. It's like I've died and gone to very specific heaven. Then, after you've honed your Mario skills through hundreds of levels, get ready to uncover the dark, sadistic true face of Mario as you challenge the type of bullsh*t previously seen, only in ROM hacks, like: impossible jumps, ridiculous puzzles, and one-way death traps. I mean, just look at this crap! This level was clearly designed by a serial killer. So, throw away the graph paper, bust out that Amiibo collection, and get ready to follow in the footsteps of the great Shigeru Miyamoto by defacing his greatest creation with a bunch of badly-designed content. Good job! Starring: Shrooms Goombas; Kappa Koopas; Magic Mike Magikoopa; MC's Hammer Brothers; Wowser Bowser; Cosplay Samus Aran]; Creeper Mario; and Bob Hoskins Mario. for Super Mario Maker ''was 'Super Money Maker.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Super Money Maker' Hey, it's even got the fly swatting game from ''Mario Paint in it. Not bad, Nintendo! Not bad! Trivia * There are also several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about other Mario games, including Mario Kart, Mario Party 10, Mario Sports Games, Super Smash Bros., Super Mario Odyssey, Luigi's Mansion and others. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Super Mario Maker ''has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. My Nintendo News observed that the video "doesn’t have much to say in terms of criticism, but the overview of user-generated content is worth a laugh or two." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Nathan Birch of Uproxx wrote "Super Mario Maker is awesome, or at least it is until you try to take on some user-created levels. As Honest Trailers aptly points out, there’s a difference between good and merely sadistic level design, and most of the stuff people create in Super Mario Maker tends toward the latter. Ridiculous puzzles! Unfair traps! Bowsers everywhere! And, of course, lots and lots of impossible jumps! The kind and giving Super Mario Maker community has come with endless ways to make you feel like the worst Mario player ever." Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha wrote "Mario’s fame exacerbates the burns Smosh has laid out on the table as they label Super Mario Maker Nintendo’s cash cow. The Wii U’s inconvenient online platform and an online horde of horribly designed levels make it easy for Smosh to extract humor from the game’s lower quality aspects, but the lighthearted nitpicking prevents viewers from taking it too seriously. Good can always be found in the bad, however, and Smosh does well to pepper the insults with inadvertent compliments. They mention the game’s ability to teach game and level design, but it’s certainly not a requirement that creators grasp these concepts." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Directed by: Max Song Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Super Mario Maker Honest Trailer ' - The Awesomer article * 'Smosh Presents: Super Mario Maker (Honest Game Trailers) ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Video: An “honest trailer” for Super Mario Maker ' - Nintendo Everything article * 'Video: Super Mario Maker Honest Game Trailer '- My Nintendo News article * 'Honest Trailer Reveals Mario’s True Nature As They Tackle ‘Super Mario Maker’ ' - Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Platformers Category:Nintendo Category:Game creation systems Category:Japan Category:Mario games